The Life and Times of Danny, Sam and Tucker
by Galateagirl
Summary: Wow, I kept that summary up for way too long. Anyway, here's something.And if youlisten very closely to the wind, you can here all the Update Alerts go off....This was spontaneous. And short.
1. Protector

_Back and forth, back and forth_

A ring with a blue stone,

A young man's heart.

Given back by another and given away for safekeeping.

Given to a friend, a protector

Who wishes to be so much more.

His heart held in the hands of his friend,

Who wishes it was given to her first

And not just for safe-keeping.

_Back and forth, careful not to let it drop._

For he trusted her not to let it drop,

To hold it for safekeeping

When she wished to hold it for so much more.

_Back and forth, back and forth,_

When one the ring, on his heart

A name was engraved.

Not any name, but the protector's.

_Sam_

Not Valerie, not Paulina

She believed this wasn't a mistake

But wished he believed it too.

She wished to hold it for so much more than just for safekeeping.

For him to realize whose name was engraved on his heart.

Until then she would hold his heart.

As the protector,

Who wishes to be so much more.

_Back and forth, back and forth,_

_Careful not to let it drop._


	2. Lab Partner

Author's note: Wow, another story. There is no limit to the amount of inspiration one can receive on a four-hour car trip. My Sympathies to my mom, for she was given a speeding ticket on a nearly empty highway. This story is for MGA because she was not nearly this bad a lab partner.

"Um, hold on. I think I massed it wrong again."

Sam groaned and tried to take deep calming breaths. She hated Paulina in general, but being her science partner was a living hell. She was nervous, a perfectionist, irritating and refused to accept the fact she was wrong.

"Look, Paulina." She growled, trying to remain civil. "It's not hard. You mass substances a and b separately and then mix them in a closed environment."

Paulina pouted, a wrinkle forming on her usually smooth forehead. "No, you mix them before and mass that. I'm positive this time." She fiddles with the strap of her goggles with one hand, holding the test tube in the other.

Sam covered her eyes with her hands. "Paulina, just trust me, okay? Mr. Loomsy said that the substances would react causing an explosion so we needed to mass them in a closed environment."

Paulina's eyes turned to slits. "No, I don't remember that." She sniffed. "I do remember him saying we need to work as a team so we should do what I say. And I say we mix them before." She tipped the test tube to mix the substances.

Sam's eyes widened. "No Paulina, don't!" She threw out a hand to stop her lab partner but it was too late.

A small explosion took place at their lab station.

oOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOo

A very angry Sam stalked down the hall about two minutes later.

Soot covered her face and her hair was singed. An acrid smell followed her down the hall, turning heads. The goth girl was wearing a lot more black then usual. She was thinking murderous thoughts about her former lab partner.

Danny's eyes widened when he saw her. "What happened to you?"

Sam's eyes narrowed. "Paulina…" she growled, slamming her locker door open.

Danny's eyes widened and he flinched. "Ouch. Poor you."

Sam grabbed the books for her next class. "I'm glad you agree."


	3. Tuck Meets Lisa

**Author's Note: Sorry. This note is going to be long. **

**OMG! Check out the summary for Beauty Marked! I'm so pysched!**

**Sam can barely contain her contempt for the "Miss Teenage Happy Princess" beauty pageant and its organizer, Dora Mattingly, when they descend on Casper High. She decides to enter the contest to make a statement about individuality, but makes a discovery instead: Dora Mattingly is the Dragon Ghost! Before she can get to the bottom of the mystery, she's inadvertently crowned Miss Teenage Happy Princess by its happy-go-lucky judge... Danny Fenton! When the tiara is placed on Sam's head, it magically transports her to a castle in the Ghost Zone, where she learns she's to be the bride of Dora's brother, the ghostly Prince Aragon. As Danny and Tucker head into the Ghost Zone to rescue Sam, she does her best to shake things up in the medieval ghost world she's stuck in.**

**Anyway, this is another one-shot. I have no idea if I'm good at these or not but, hey they're super fun to write. This one's about Tucker finding his soulmate. OK. On with the story!**

Tucker sighed and laid his head on the table at Nasty Burger.

"You know, the table's so sticky I doubt you'll be able to lift your head off of it with a full head of hair." One of his best friends Sam said. She was drinking a chocolate milkshake. Using soy, of course. She would never drink plain milk.

Danny was a little more sympathetic. "Are you okay, Tuck?" Danny had a thing of fries in front of him. If he had been here alone with Tucker he probably would have ordered a burger, but he felt guilty eating meat around Sam.

Tucker sighed again. "Why don't any girls like me? I mean, what's wrong with me? I feel like I'm the only person here who doesn't have a girlfriend."

Danny asked, "What about me? I don't have a girlfriend."

Tucker looked at him. "Yeah, but you have Sam."

"Hey!" They both said at the same time. They looked at each other and then looked away blushing.

Tucker groaned. "What do I have to do to get a girl to like me?"

"Well, the way I see it you have to do two things." Sam stated matter of factly. "For one, stop acting so cocky. Nobody likes that, it just makes you seem stupid. And second, you might want to lessen up on the Tech geek stuff."

Tucker shot up in his chair. "What? Are you mad, woman?"

Sam glared at him. "Don't. Call. Me. Woman." Her hands were clenched into fists and she looked positively dangerous. Even Danny scooted away from her.

Tucker flinched and said, "Don't hurt me!"

Sam relaxed and stirred her shake thoughtfully. "I didn't say that you need to throw it all away. I mean, that would be betraying yourself for a girl, which I can't stand." Danny turned red. He remembered when he had bought all new clothes and joined the football team temporarily to impress Paulina. It hadn't worked and Sam didn't speak to him for a week. "Just don't be so obvious about it. You can still use your PDA but don't carry around the two tons of electrical equipment you sometimes do." Sam continued. "And Tuck, try to be really polite. Girls really respect that."

Tucker sighed. "I'll try. It sounds like good advice."

Sam slurped her milkshake. "Who're you trying to impress?"

Tucker said, "There's this girl…."

Sam snorted. "Yeah, I kinda figured. Care to elaborate, Sir obvious?" Danny chuckled.

Tucker blushed a little and he lowered his voice. "Her name's Lisa. She's new and is an expert on Macintosh Laptops. She carries hers around in a black case and calls it Gary." Tucker had a dreamy look in his eyes.

Sam and Danny exchanged incredulous looks. "Wow, you seem….suited for each other." Sam said carefully, trying not to laugh.

Tucker stood up. "I think I'm going to go home now. Thanks Sam. See ya."

Once he had left Danny and Sam looked at each other again.

"Gary?" Sam said, raising an eyebrow.

They both burst into laughter.

oOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOo

During lunch the next day at school Tucker pointed out Lisa to them. "There she is." He said in a euphoric voice.

Danny and Sam both turned around to get a good look at the girl Tucker was after.

Lisa was actually very pretty. She had shoulder-length light brown hair and bluish-purplish eyes. She was sitting under a tree, typing on her laptop.

Danny turned back to Tucker. "She looks okay."

Sam smiled. "I like her. She's in my third period science class." She then examined Tucker more closely. "Tucker are you…nervous?" She asked incredulously.

"No. Of course not. Don't be stupid. Why? Do I look it?" Tucker said anxiously.

Sam smiled. "I think you really like this girl. You never get jealous about asking girls out."

Tucker said earnestly. "Well, she's _Lisa_. She's into laptops. She's so perfect." He gazed at her again.

Danny grinned at Tucker. "Then go ask her out."

Tucker blanched. "I can't. I always look stupid around her."

Sam smiled encouragingly at him. "Don't worry, just remember what I told you. And hey, think of it this way." She grinned evilly. "It can't be much worse than dropping your pants in front of her." She chuckled as Danny turned maroon.

Tucker stood up. "Okay. I'm going to."

He walked up to Lisa's tree. _OK. Remember what Sam said. Polite, ease up on the tech stuff and stop being cocky._

"Uhhh…hey Lisa." He said nervously. He stuck his hand into his pocket to grab his PDA.

Lisa looked up. "Oh, hey Tucker." She said, being at him.

Tucker was blown away by her beautiful smile. "Hiiiiiiiii…….I'm mean, uh, I was wondering…. Um, what're you doing?" He said articulately.

Lisa smiled at him and leaned her laptop so he could see the screen. "I'm playing Age of Mythology. The problem is that I just can't get past the walls of Troy."

"You play Age of Mythology?" Tucker said, his eyes widening.

"Yeah." Lisa said. She blushed a little. "I'm a bit of a tech geek."

Tucker didn't hesitate this time. "Do you want to go out sometime?"

Lisa grinned at him again. "Sure."


	4. I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing

Author's note: I felt like being super fluffy because I am still so thrilled about Beauty Marked. Butch Hartman wrote another DS! I'm so proud of him!

Warning: Following fic may cause cavities. Be prepared.

Danny looked down at Sam. Currently her head was resting against his chest and she was smiling serenely. He smiled softly. He loved watching Sam sleeping. All of her protective barriers fell away and she just slept in complete bliss. As he watched, she sighed happily and snuggled into him.

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing

Watch you smile while you are sleeping

While you're far away and dreaming

I could spend my life in this sweet surrender

I could stay lost in this moment forever

Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure

He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and sighed. For a long time he had been chasing after other girls. First Paulina, then Valerie. He had basically been chasing after every girl but Sam. Because he knew how awkward it would be between them if she rejected him, or if they went out then broke up. Nothing would be the same. They would never be able to remain close friends. It was getting weird at school though with Tucker and their other classmates pointing out what a cute couple they would be at every turn.

That's why he loved moments like these. It didn't have to be weird or uncomfortable. They were just alone, relaxing in each other's company.

I don't wanna close my eyes

I don't wanna fall asleep

Cause I'd miss you, baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

Cause even when I dream of you

The sweetest dream will never do

I'd still miss you, baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

Danny on impulse kissed the top of her head and rested his chin on her head. She smiled in her sleep and nuzzled her face into his neck. The necklace she was wearing fell out of her t-shirt.

Danny was a little startled to see the necklace. On the gold chain was the ring he had given her after being dumped by Valerie. He picked it up gently, careful not to wake Sam. He smiled softly at the engraving. _Sam_, it said.

If only he had been smart enough at the time to give the ring to her, instead of Valerie. But Valerie was safer.

He looked at Sam again and smiled at the look on her face. She looked absolutely adorable. He thought, _I wonder what she's dreaming about_.

Lying close to you feeling your heart beating

And I'm wondering what you're dreaming

Wondering if it's me you're seeing

Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together

And I just wanna stay with you

In this moment forever, forever and ever

Danny looked at his watch. _12:15_ it protested. Danny laid his arm around Sam. He didn't want to move. This was too comfortable.

Sam moved her head so her lips rested against his neck. Danny froze, caught up in all his conflicting emotions. _You know, there is the possibility that she likes you back…. Don't get your hopes up. She's asleep; she doesn't know what she's doing._ Danny frowned and sighed, looking at the beautiful girl that lay beside him.

I don't wanna close my eyes

I don't wanna fall asleep

Cause I'd miss you, baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

Cause even when I dream of you

The sweetest dream will never do

I'd still miss you, baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

Sam eyes fluttered ever so slightly. Danny stiffened. She would probably be really embarrassed when she woke up, saying immediately it was a mistake and sending him away. He didn't want that to happen. He just wanted to stay with her.

Sam's eyes opened slightly. She smiled and whispered "Danny" happily before closing her eyes again and resting her head on his shoulder.

Danny's eyes were wide in shock before he smiled softly.

I don't wanna miss one smile

I don't wanna miss one kiss

Well, I just wanna be with you

Right here with you, just like this

I just wanna hold you close

Feel your heart so close to mine

And stay here in this moment

For all the rest of time

Gently Danny undid the chain around Sam's neck. He slid the rind off and put it on Sam's finger. He smiled. It looked very right there.

He then closed his eyes and fell asleep beside the girl he loved with all his heart, happier then he had ever been.

Don't wanna close my eyes

Don't wanna fall asleep

Cause I'd miss you, baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing


	5. Slip of the Tongue?

Author's Note: This is a test run. I'm seriously thinking about writing a story based on "Slips" of the tongue, so tell me what you think in your reviews. If you read this, please review. It's aggravating to see tons of hits and 8 reviews.

Danny was not having a good day. First off, it was misty. Danny hated mist. It wasn't even nice cold, Sherlock Holmes kind of mist. It was hot muggy Brazilian Rainforest kind of mist.

Then of course it was report card day. His history teacher, Ms. Iffioch was out to get him. They just didn't get each other and didn't try to. Ms. Iffioch was a sadistic, stubborn troll who liked to stand behind people and read over their shoulder while they worked. Danny hated that. She always had her head stuck next to his, watching him write with her eyes narrowed. He had received a D+ in her class.

Tucker had been absorbed in his PDA all day and didn't even look up to see Danny drop his tray on Paulina during lunch. She hadn't been too happy about that.

And Sam was tormenting him. She had been doing that a lot lately. She didn't mean to, but she would send him small smiles every now and then and would run her fingers through her silky smooth black hair and bat her eyelashes and look at him with those beautiful, purple-

_Agggh!_

The worst part of the day was suppressing that feeling. He did NOT have a crush on his best friend and he did Not care that she wore the sexy black skirt to-

Wait. Rewind.

There it was again!

Danny started banging his head into his locker. Life did not get much worse than this.

"Get away from me you toad!" He heard Sam yell over his banging.

Apparently, life could get worse.

Danny sprinted down the hall and turned the corner. If anything happened to Sam….

Dash and his henchmen surrounded Sam. Dash was leering at her and Sam was glaring at him. "But, baby," Dash said, leaning close to her. "You know how irresistible you are." Danny felt his blood begin to boil. Images of Sam kissing Dash to save Danny from Ember came back to him and he felt the anger and heartbreak all over again. Dash continued. "Don't you want to be with me?"

Sam spat in his face.

Dash rubbed it off with the back of his hand and snarled, "Okay, that's it!" He picked Sam up and through her over his shoulder. Sam screamed and kicked.

"Get off of my Sam!" Danny yelled.

Dash turned to face him. "Well, look who's here." He taunted. "Your little boyfriend came to save you. Isn't that sweet." He patted Sam's butt. She shrieked.

Danny felt his eyes go green and fought his every instinct to go ghost. "That's right! I'm here to save her from you, moron!" Danny ran forward and punched Dash in the jaw.

Dash was slammed backward from the force of Danny's punch. Sam was thrown from him and fell towards the floor.

Danny slid forward and caught Sam in his arms. "Are you okay?" He asked with concern, looking into her eyes.

Sam got to her feet unsteadily. "Yeah, I think so. Thank Danny." She smiled at him and he felt his knees go weak. Sam cocked her head to the side and crossed her arms. "But I need to ask…why did you call me your Sam?"

Danny felt himself blush. He looked at the floor and rubbed the back of his head. "I…um, it just slipped out?" he said.

Sam smiled a little. "Okay…" She looked at her watch. "Oh, god, I have to go. See you Danny!" She ran down the hall.

Danny sighed and turned around to face Tucker. "Ah!" he shouted from surprise.

Tucker raised an eyebrow. "Why did you really call her your Sam?"

"I told you," Danny said. "It was just a slip of the tongue." He felt himself getting louder and his face getting redder.

Tucker grinned. "Yeah, a Freudian slip." Tucker got one of those annoying all-knowing looks in his eye.

Danny turned maroon. "Shut up." He said.


	6. Poems

Sam

They see dark

A cold, unfeeling girl, hanging with the guys

One of the guys.

Nobody can see me for more

Just another girl

Who hangs with guys

Who take her for granted.

I feel like the support.

Danny has the power

And I carry the weight.

His problems

Tucker's problems

My own

Build up and up.

I just hope they don't crash around my shoulders

Crushing me, sparing their owners.

Every so often I get a pitying glance.

Why pity?

I chose this path.

I can change it if I want.

But for the moment, I have to be strong.

Danny

I see everyone pass

Pushing me, ignoring me, chasing me, smiling sometimes.

I've saved each of them over and over

Yet I won't be recognized

Except for the bill of course.

They can't seem to recognize me.

The loser, the hero, the villain

All rolled in one.

All false but true.

The only people who recognize me have been with me forever.

I wish for a change.

New People, new places, anything, anywhere.

But I'm anchored.

With my friends, with my town.

I'm chained to a volcano

Stopping the molten rock

Yet being burned by everyone for my efforts.

My path seems to be planned out for me

And I don't think I like where it's going.

Tucker

I want what's best.

I want love for my friends,

I want Danny recognized for his heroics,

I want Sam recognized for her strength,

I want a girl to see me for something other than the tech geek.

But no one can see like I do.

No one can see people for who they are like me.

No one can recognize the right and the truth.

So I bury myself in my electronics.

A problem is solved with a twist and a tap.

If only life were like my PDA.


	7. Distractions

**Author's Note:**_ I wanted to write and tell people something so here's something I'm randomly typing out…Wow. I can't believe I said that. Anyway, my mom is getting me to lighten up on fanfiction, so my updates may become sparse. I am truly sorry. Sam seems really OOC to me in this chapter. Flame me if you think she is too. I sometimes put way too much of myself into these characters…._

I don't get distracted very easily. I mean, I'm Sam Manson, the rock. It takes a lot to change my moods or to get my mind off the task at hand. But lately, it hasn't taken that much….

For example, Danny comes into school on Monday wearing jeans. Normal, right? But suddenly, all I can think about is how great those jeans look on Danny and how the blue really brings out his blue eyes. The next thing I know, I walk into a locker door and those same blue eyes I had been praising previously are looking down at me, trying to suppress laughter.

Another incident. Danny walking me home. This happens all the time. I'm usually used to it. But now, I start to twitch. My face expression can't stay normal and switches between a half smile and a scowl, and my hands twitch and I get really aware of how I'm walking. When I trip, Danny just gives me a weird look. "Are you all right Sam?" "Yep." Right….

But this has got to be the worst. Danny is way too close. I can feel my cheeks heating up and my stomach turning.

"Danny?" I say, my voice coming out weird and wobbly.

"Yeah, Sam?" Odd, his voice sounds kind of like mine does.

"We're going to have to kill Tucker for this." Ahh, my voice is back to normal. Thank God for small favors.

"Yep."

For Danny and I are locked in a closet, a very small closet, by the way. So small, in fact, my face is pressed against Danny's neck.

But he does smell pretty good.

"Sam?"

"Yeah, Danny?"

"What shampoo do you use?"

That was random. "Herbal Essence. Why?"

"I don't know." He says. I hear him sniff my hair. "Your hair smells pretty good." I feel myself shiver. Way too close… But man, this felt good.

I tilt my head up and smile at him. "Thanks." I say, blushing beyond belief. I'm probably heating the house at this point…

"You're quite welcome, Miss Manson." He says, joking. I blushed again and looked down, my forehead leaning against his shoulder. I kinda didn't want to move at this point. I mean, no Tucker to tease us, no Paulina or Valerie, no ghosts…

Wait a minute. "Danny?"

"Yeah Sam?" I could hear him smiling. Did he like this to? Get your focus back, Sam. Focus.

"Can't you just phase us out of here?"

I actually felt the heat coming off of his face. "Right. Sorry." He grabbed me around the waist, which was actually the only part of me he could reach while keeping one hand open, and phased us through the door.

Tucker was sitting right outside when we appeared.

"Tuck." I said threateningly, clenching my fists. Why did he have to meddle? He kept taunting me, giving me these blushy moments….

"Hey, it worked didn't it?"

Danny and I answered together. "What?"

Tucker looked pointedly at my waist. I looked down. To see Danny's hand still resting on my hip.

He immediately withdrew his hand and turned crimson. I felt myself do the same.

Tuck rolled his eyes. "Lovebirds."

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!"

Yet…

Damn these distractions…


	8. Heath Bars

Sam glared.

She hated Valentine's Day. The gross colors, the naked babies and the hearts were just enough to make her stomach churn. She wore extra black (If that was possible) on Valentines Day.

She glared down everyone she saw on the way to her locker and some ran in fear. _It's not that I don't like the concept, _she reasoned with herself as she crossed to her locker. _It's just that it's so commercial, so preppy, so **pink**._ Sam shuddered and opened her locker door.

Inside was her books, one or two cards (anonymous, probably) and…..a pile of heath bars. Sam closed the door again and stared at the closed door. _It's a dream. No guy knows you this well. You're dreaming, this is a lack of sleep induced state._ Sam opened her locker a little bit and peered inside. The pile was still there. Sam fully opened the locker and put out a hand to touch the pile very slowly.

"Sam, what are you doing?"

Sam nearly jumped and spun to see Tucker. "What do you mean, what am I doing." She said nervously, trying to sound mad.

"Well, you've been staring at your locker for the past five minutes like it contained a bomb or something." Tucker stood on hi toes and looked over her shoulder into her locker. His eyes widened and his face took on a look of amazement. "Whoa. No way. Who knows about your obsession but me and Danny?"

"You can see them too?" Sam said, gripping his arm.

Tucker nodded, eyes wide. "Who gave them to you?"

Sam pumped a fist in the air. "YES!" She spun around and pulled out a heath bar, which she promptly sunk her teeth into. Sam did a little happy dance around her locker, receiving many strange looks. "I have heath bars. I have heath bars." Sam sang.

Danny waled up to her. "So," he said, with a knowing grin on his face. "What did you get for Valentine's Day."

Sam stopped, heath bar in hand. "Did you get these for me?" She said, eyes alight.

Danny's grin spread. "Yup."

Sam threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She kissed him on the lips and looked at her watch. "First Period! AHHHH!" She ran down the hall, still holding her half-eaten heath bar.

Danny stood stalk-still, eyes super wide. Tucker laughed.

Danny blushed hugely. "It was an accident, Tuck. She was just very happy."

Tucker grinned. "As if you didn't want that to happen all along."


	9. Rose

Sam sighed. Another Valentines Day gone by. When she was little, she used to love the holiday. All the flowers and candy just filled her with happiness. But as the years went by, she received less and less cards. Yes, there was always the card from a 'secret admirer' and the lovingly signed store-bought card from her parents, but it just wasn't the same.

This year hadn't been much different. She had actually gotten five cards, two of which were signed and a bag of kisses. Sam just really wished Danny would cheer up. She was the Goth one and he was more depressed then she was. Every time Valerie or Paulina passed he would try to look strong, but she could tell he was crumbling.

"Sam, it feels like nobody likes me." He had said earlier that day in the library.

"What are you talking about Danny? You have Tucker and I, and Jazz and your parents."

"Yeah, but it feels like no girls like me." He gave her a pitiful look.

Sam had felt a look of irritation cross her face. She felt like screaming, "Look at me! I LIKE YOU! Why can't you understand that?" But all she did was clench her jaw. "I've got to go, Danny."

He had looked really confused. "What? We have free-"

"I need to go work on a project." Sam had left the room without another word.

Sam sighed and leaned her head against her locker. He could be so clueless.

Sam opened her locker door. Inside her locker was a purple rose; so dark it was almost black. She smiled at it slightly and spotted a card tied around the stem. Curious, she picked it up. _Turn around_ the card said.

Sam turned around to find herself face to face with Danny. He looked really nervous.

Sam smiled at him. "Did you give me the rose?" she asked.

Danny turned red. "Yeah." Danny cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. He took a deep breath and said, "Sam, I wanted to say I'm really sorry."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "What about?"

"I've been ignoring you for the past few weeks. The only times I talked to you was to complain about my life." Danny looked earnest.

Sam smiled a little. "No Danny, It's okay…"

"No. It's not okay. I'm really sorry for ignoring you so much and I want to make it up to you…So, I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie sometime next week?" Danny looked at her hopefully, still blushing.

Sam felt her heart fill with happiness and the blood rush to her face, but she calmed her self down. "Sure." She said, smiling at Danny. "Is Tucker coming?"

Danny turned crimson. "No. You see…I was um thinking…maybe it could be a date?" He looked at her through his messy bangs hanging in front of his face.

Sam smiled. "I'd like that." She said.


	10. Coming Back

Sam smiled as she walked down the sidewalk. Lately, things had been looking up. At college, everybody was smiling at her, and she wasn't surrounded by constant reminders of Danny.

_Danny…_ He had left halfway through junior year. Nobody knew where, and most assumed he had died. But Sam, Jazz and Tucker all knew he was still alive. When he had left, Sam sunk into depression. She had believed he had abandoned her. It was only Tucker who helped her move on. They were now at the same college and loving their newfound freedom. Sam had new friends and had lightened up on the goth. Tucker had a serious girlfriend. Jazz was on her way to becoming a pschologist, her life-long dream. But all of their lives were constantly interrupted by ghost fighting. With Danny gone, they were the only people who could protect the town. The only upside was that the town knew "Team Phantom" was saving them and admired and thanked them greatly for it.

Sam waved to a girl she new from her History class, before waling up the concrete stairs to her hall. She had even lessened up on the whole Goth look after a while. Not that she would ever where pink, or anything.

Sam hummed slightly as she pushed open her door. It was open, so Tuck was probably inside. They had traded their extra copies of their keys so they could visit each other and hide out in each other's rooms.

What she saw sitting on her bed stopped her in her tracks. Sam dropped her bag in shock.

Danny blushed and waved. "Hi Sam."

Sam was speechless. She just shook her head and turned to Tucker, who was leaning against her desk. He immediately walked over to calm her down. "Now, Sam, don't do anything rash. He just came back. I was shocked too when I saw him."

Sam pushed past Tucker and walked until she was right in front of Danny. She took a deep breath as if to speak, but then looked at the floor and clenched her fists. Danny looked at her helplessly. He sighed and said, "Sam, I-"

He didn't get to finish what he was going to say, because Sam socked him in the jaw and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Tucker sighed and looked at Danny. "I told you she wasn't going to tae it very well."

Danny glared at him and ran after Sam. When Sam heard footsteps behind her, she immediately started sprinting. Danny changed into ghost form and caught her, flying her up on top of a building and setting her down.

Sam crossed her arms and looked at him coldly. "Put. Me. Down." She said.

Danny sighed and put out his hands. "Look Sam, I'm sorry, okay? Please, let me back in."

Sam could have screamed. "Let you back in? You locked the door behind you! You left without telling any of us, Danny! I thought you were dead! And you try to waltz back here and expect us to welcome you with open arms?"

Danny looked at his hands. "Sam, I thought things would get better if I left. I thought…all my problems would disappear."

Sam snorted and rolled her eyes. "Danny, you leaving made everything ten times worse. Your problems became our problems. Jazz is six months pregnant and you know what she's doing right now? She's fighting Skulker! Your parents were heartbroken. I was heartbroken."

Danny looked confused. "What?"

Sam sighed. "I loved you so much back then, Danny. The only thing that kept me going was seeing you around, having you nearby." Her eyes filled with fire once more. "And then you leave, just like that! You went on and on about how this town is your responsibility and yet you abandoned it without a second glance. I thought you were dead and the guilt ate away at me. I thought you died because of something I had done or said. I thought you had died a heroic death, battling Pariah Dark, but didn't tell us, so as not to worry us." Sam laughed bitterly. "But now I see. You took the coward's route. Well gues what, Danny? Covering your eyes doesn't make the monsters go away."

With that wounding comment, Sam walked away, to the door leading bac down to the dorms. Danny stayed where he was, for a long time, wallowing in his misery and shame.


	11. Sam's Iguanas Are Dead

**This story is based on the poem by Greg Razran. I was reading I Just Hope It's Lethal and I had to write one for it, because I can really imagine Danny saying, "Like iguana jerky!" and Sam swearing at him.**

The phone in the kitchen was ringing. Alone in the house Danny was occupying his time with cracking open nuts. A fascinating, if odd habit. He got up good-naturedly and picked up the phone.

"Hay Danny." He heard Sam say. A smile spread across his face at the sound of her voice. But she sounded more depressed than usual.

"What's up?" He asked. He was concerned over his friend's welfare. He could here her splashing water in the background. _Weird. _He thought. _She only washes dishes when she's really weirded out. _Much like Danny's nut cracking habit, most people didn't now this was a habit of Sam's. Not many people could imagine the Goth girl doing anything domestic. But she found scrubbing plates until holes almost appeared very soothing.

The noises his cracking compulsion and her washing fell into a rhythm, weirdly enough. Crack crack. Splash. Crack crack. Squeak.

Sam's voice filled with emotion. "My iguanas died this morning." Danny raised his eyebrows. Sam had mentioned her iguanas once or twice, but she never really talked about them. "I almost knew when I woke up. I could feel it, ya know?" She wasn't really asking a question. She barreled on, her voice wavering with held tears. "I felt so…heavy, sad. More than usual."

Danny didn't say anything. He really didn't know what to say. As parents of spontaneous ghost hunters, he had never really had any pets. He tried to imagine what it would be like waking up to the death of pets of his, but cracking nuts in his hand distracted him. The rhythm wouldn't let him think.

He could hear the tears in her voice now. "They were laying right next to each other, like they new they weren't going to wake up. They looked so peaceful, like they were sleeping or something. But they were super dry and thin and dusty green."

"Like iguana jerky!" Danny said, laughing.

Sam's voice heated up with anger. "YOU ASSHOLE!" She yelled into the phone. "I'm going to hang up on you. Then Danny heard a huge splash in the sink and Sam started laughing hysterically and happily to Danny's delight.

He could imagine how she looked then. Hands soapy and wet, but she would have them on her hips anyway. She had the phone between her cheek and her shoulder and she was smiling. _Beautiful_ he thought.

"Thanks, Danny. I really needed that. See you in school tomorrow!"

"You got it!"

"**Jade's Iguana's are dead"**

**By Greg Razran**

**I'm on the phone with Jade. **

**She's washing her dishes; **

**I'm popping hazelnuts.  **

**My sounds mix with hers:  **

**Shells cracking; water running.  **

**Jade's iguanas are dead,  **

**And she is telling me about it.  **

**I just had a feeling that morning,  **

**She says, I got up… and everything  **

**Felt so heavy. I don't know what to say  **

**To that. I try to feel what she must've felt,  **

**But the hazelnuts break my concentration.  **

**They were lying side by side, like they knew,  **

**She says, these two little dry green things.  **

**Like iguana jerky, I say, and laugh out loud.  **

**You asshole, she says, I'm hanging up.  **

**And then she starts laughing, hysterically.  **

**I hear her drop a dish back into the suds.  **

**I picture her soapy pale hands on her hips;  **

**The phone is caught between her head  **

**And her left shoulder; Beautiful.  **

**Thanks man, she finally says, I needed that.  **

**You got it, I say; We hang up.  **

**That night, as I lay in bed, thoughts pop in and out.  **

**Suddenly, I see it clearly: millions of iguanas, heaven-bound;  **

**Their little green souls fleeing their dry little bodies,  **

**Flying far, far and away, the true lounge lizards.**

**Okay, I didn't use the end part, but I couldn't think of anything.**

**Here are some future story ideas. Long stories, not oneshots. Tell me what you think.**

1. The school is putting on Chicago. Sam's parents are forcing her to join and she is cast as one of the Muderess'. Danny will have to learn to deal with extreme jealousy and suggestive dancing. (I have no idea how I'm going to get away with this one and keep it T rated.) I plan to have Sam cast as Six. If you don't know what I'm talking about, look around for a Chicago fan. They're everywhere.

3. AU. Sam is the daughter of a very famous ex-gladiator. on her fourteenth birthday, she recieves a slave as a gift and gets engaged against her will. When her father speaks out against Caitaline (A young, impetuous guy who wants to over throw the gov. He's real!) at a dinner party, he is executed by Cicero's guards. Danny, her slave, becomes her savior. They must leanr to survive in ancient Rome and try to make it back to Danny'shomeland of Greece. (Yes, I'm Latin/Archaeology obsessed. This fic would require a lot of research.)

4. STORYBOOK- A fairytale ghost takes over Danny's life, much like the ghostwriter. To get out of the story, Danny must complete eachtale set out before him, without changing the stories too much. DS.

**By the way, I will be continuing Coming Back when my muse dumps a bucket of inspiration big enough over my head.**


	12. Ghostboy

Danny was driving home for the first time in four years. He had been living in New York since he left Amity at the end of Freshman year. Once he finished High School, he decided to come home. He had missed everyone and knew how much he must have missed.

Danny grinned as he began recognizing the area. He passed the sign that said 'Amity Park, A Nice Place to Live'. He turned on the radio.

"Hey, this is WGST, Amity Park's Public Radio. We're now going to play this years top selling song, Ghostboy by the Ghost Catchers. You're in Luck, folks, 'cause we have the recording of their absolute first live performance. And afterwards, we have an exclusive interview with the lead vocalist and lead guitar, Sam Manson!"

Danny swerved and swore as he tried to get back on the rode. He gazed at the small black radio in horror and pulled over to the side of the rode. Danny then rested his forehead against the wheel and groaned.

Sam's voice came out on the radio. He could have recognized it anywhere. "Umm…hi." A few cheer were heard in the back round. "I'm Sam Manson and these are my two best friends Valerie and Tucker and we are the Ghost Catchers." One or two cheers were heard, but that was about it. Obviously they weren't particularly popular when they played this gig. Danny felt his heart sink as he heard 'best friends'. Did Valerie replace him? Sam continued on the radio. "This song is called Ghostboy, and I wrote it myself, so if it sucks, don't tell me." A few laughs were heard.

A few chords of guitar were heard and Danny heard Sam come onto the radio. She sang in a clear voice:

_Hero in black_

_But you're never coming back._

_Fighting Dark_

_But I can still feel the Spark._

Danny heard a base and drums come into the back round. Sam sang desperately.

_Why did you leave_

_When I wanted to hear you _

_Breathing?_

The music suddenly picked up in tempo. The guitar jammed. Sam belted.

_Why don't you come when I call your name?_

_Why doesn't your heart still beat the same?_

_What can I do to make you remain_

_Right here with me?_

_Bright Green eyes and floppy white hair._

_Always clueless of my heart melting._

_Why didn't you stay long enough to hear_

_I LOVE YOU?_

The People listening started clapping and cheering with the music. Clearly they were warming up to the new band. The music reverted back to it's original state.

_Paulina flips her hair and you're out._

_Blinded by the Shallow girl_

_And you can't pick up a hint._

Sam sang the chorus again.

_Why don't you come when I call your name?_

_Why doesn't your heart still beat the same?_

_What can I do to make you remain_

_Right here with me?_

_Bright Green eyes and floppy white hair._

_Always clueless of my heart melting._

_Why didn't you stay long enough to hear_

_I LOVE YOU?_

There was a space of about half a minute where there was no singing but just music playing. Danny couldn't believe his friends had such talent. When the instrumental was over, Sam sang again.

_Bright Green eyes and floppy white hair._

_Always clueless of my heart melting._

_But you'll never know,_

_Yeah, you'll never know _

_I love you…_

Sam laughed a little before she sang the last verse.

_Paulina, you witch_

_Back off, he's mine._

_I'm sorry I can't make this last bit rhyme,_

_But, Inviso-bil…_

_Man, you need a publicist._

At the end of the song, there was a ton of applause and cheers coming from the audience. Danny stared in shock at the radio. He couldn't believe Sam and Tuck and Valerie had this kind of talent. The song was really good. Number one in the country? And Sam wrote it. And in it she said she…loved him?

Danny felt old emotions rushing into him. The fake-out make-outs, Ember, before he left to fight Pariah Dark, had she felt this way then? Danny remembered kissing Sam, hanging out with Sam, tasing Sam, joking with Sam, fighting with Sam by his side. Had she felt this way then.

"I…love you, Sam." Danny started laughing with relief. He liked her! He had admitted it! And she liked him back. And the song that was number one in the country was all about him. This was very cool.

Danny pulled onto the highway and started driving home, a little faster now. The DJ came on again. "So that was the Ghost Catchers. And here's sam Manson. Hi sam, and welcome to WGST."

Sam's voice came on. She sounded cool, calm and slightly amused. "Hey, Brian. Wow, you grew since the last time I saw you. How's Millie?"

Brian coughed embarrassed. Danny laughed out loud at Sam's ice breaker. Brian said, "Umm…great. So Sam, How long has the band been together?"

Sam was kind of making fun of him now. "Oh, Brian, you know that. We've known each other since preschool, but we got together as a band in junior year of highschool."

"Ok. You excited about playing that concert in Amity Park?"

"You bet. I mean, all those people who used to hate me now cheering me on. I tell you, it doesn't get much better than that."

"Cool. So, how many hate letters have you gotten from Paulina Sanchez after Ghostboy came out?"

"Dunno, Brian. We lost count after fifteen."

They both burst out laughing. Danny was jealous about how much fun they were having together.

"How would you say you come up with your song lyrics?"

"Oh, God. In the middle of the night or when I'm at the movies or something, sometimes a bolt of lightning hits me and I need to write it down of I'll lose it. And even when I don't lose it, sometimes it's really bad. I have to run all my songs by Tucker and Valerie and they usually come up with the music to go along with the words. Or, if I have a really good idea of how I want something to sound, I sing it for them and we work form there. With Ghostboy, I had it all written down, lyrics and music."

"Wow. That's cool. So, Sam, Any hints you can give us about your new songs?"

"Well, I don't know…" They were playing it up perfectly. Danny bet they practiced this beforehand.

"Please, Sam…Pwease."

Sam heaved a huge sigh. "Fine. We are doing a CD called Ghost Index, where we'll be recording songs about the most common ghosts found in Amity. One song is called 'Ember'."

Brian sounded skeptical. "Ember as in Ember Mclain? She was a ghost?"

Sam replied cheerily. "Yep. How did you think she became so popular so fast?"

"You aren't really one to talk."

Sam laughed lightly. "True. But we are writing a song about her. Oh, gosh, Brian. I have to go. Gotta get ready for the big show tomorrow night."

"Sure thing, Sam. Listeners, remember to get your tickets now for the Ghost Chasers tomorrow night in Amity Stadium. Tickets will be sold out soon." Danny turned off the radio. He shook his head and was laughing. He had just drove past Casper High. That was one place he hadn't missed. He pulled up in front of the Fenton house. The moment he got out of the car, he heard Jack Fenton yell, "Maddie! A ghost just showed up on the Fenton Ghost Sonar!"

Yeah. It was good to be home.

**Okay, with this one, I'm trying to stay away from Greywolf's story as much as possible, yet not making a copy of Coming Back. I hope you liked it. The next chapter will be up when I see fit.**

_**BTW: You guys who read my oneshot series are AWESOME! If you want to request a story or update, feel free to do so. I will do it immediately.**_


	13. Fakeout Makeout

I roll my eyes. This is so frustrating! Why can't he just take no for an answer! "For the last time, Dash! I will not go out with you!"

Dash snarls. "Why, Goth-freak? You don't have a boyfriend. And I'm more popular than you are."

"Yes, I do! I'm dating…uh…Danny!" _Danny's so going to kill me when he finds out I told Dash we're dating._

Dash looks skeptical. "You always yell you aren't dating."

"Um...That's just a trick. We don't like it when people talk about us." _Lies! Lies! Agggghhhhh!_

Dash looks miserable and I feel pity for him for a second. But it's only for that one second. He then challenges me. "If he's your boyfriend, go make out with him in the cafeteria!"

I gulp. This is going to be weird. "Sure!" I turn and walk into the cafeteria where Danny and Tucker are sitting.

Dash follows me in. He laughs and says, "Remember, no telling him to play along. Just walk up and make out."

I shudder. Tucker is never going to let us live this down. I weave through the tables to get to ours. It seems to take forever, like a prisoner walking to the noose. _I don't want to do this! This is going to be so weird! But, hey it's another excuse to kiss Danny, right? GET OUT OF MY HEAD, PERV!_

I sit down next to Danny and just stare ahead for a sec. Dash is facing me from across the cafeteria. Danny looks at me weirdly. "Sam, are you feeling all right?"

I grit my teeth and speak through my teeth to Danny, subtly. "Danny, don't freak out, okay?"

He gives me an even weirder look. "Why would I freak-"

He doesn't even finish his sentence. I just kiss him. It really isn't that hard. And he's kissing me back, so he isn't disgusted. Wait. He is kissing me back. This is good…

Tucker drops his sandwich. HAHA! He must be so freaked out. But I will be tormented to no end for this.

I pull away and look over at Dash. He looked defeated and walked out of the cafeteria. _YES! HE'S GONE! _I turned back to Danny.

"Look, Danny, I'm sorry about that, it was just-"

He gives me a very odd look. No. It isn't odd. It's his Paulina look. He says, "What's there to be sorry about?" And then HE kisses ME!

Wow….This is _very _good.

Now if only Tucker will stop laughing. _I hope he broke something when he fell off the bench…_


	14. Change

**This is one of those stories that make you feel terrible for a few characters. But it does have a happy ending!**

Lunchtime. Everybody sitting outside the school, making more noise than humanly possible. Danny threaded his way through the crowd to a table, empty except for his best friend, Sam.

Danny groaned and dropped his head in his hands. "Ughhhh…"

Sam looked at him, slightly amused. "What's up?"

"I swear, I've asked every girl in the school out, but none of them are right for me, or even nice to me!" Danny exclaimed. He started banging his head on the table rhythmically.

Sam sounded thoughtful. "You haven't asked me out."

Danny was bewildered. She had to be joking. "Okay, Sam. Want to go out some time?" He joked.

"Sure."

Danny's head shot up and he looked at her, amazed. She appraised him with silent eyes and finished her yogurt before getting up and leaving the table. Danny just followed her with his eyes, mouth wide open.

oOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOo

"Danny was still stunned when he was waling through the hallways to get to his locker. He was having an out-of-body experience. He leaned against his locker for support.

Tucker came up. "Hey, Dude, what's up? Sam said you were really depressed at lunch because nobody would go out with you."

Danny turned blank eyes on his best friend. Everything seemed different. He licked his lips nervously. "Tucker, does Sam like me?"

Tucker looked confused. "Of course she likes you, you're her best friend."

Danny slammed a fist into the locker next to him. "No." he said, staring at the metal. "Does she_ like_ me?"

Tucker raised an eyebrow. He felt himself filling with excitement. "Do you like her?" He asked. He felt a grin trying to escape.

Danny looked at him. "I…her…I don't know. But she basically _told_ me she likes me and I don't know what to do!"

Tucker felt like slamming his head into his locker. No. Scratch that. He felt like slamming _Danny's _head into a locker. He took a few deep breaths to try to calm himself down. "How did she tell you?" He said in a grave voice.

Danny stared at the metal of the lockers. He explained what had happened at lunch. Tucker's mood lightened a little. "Well, just go out with her."

Danny looked at him pleadingly. "But what if she was kidding? I'll sound stupid. And I don't even now if I like her or not!"

Tucker felt himself heat up with anger. "Just go out with her! You know you like her, and she likes you too."

Danny watched his friend walk down the hallway, fuming. Things were starting to change, and he didn't like it.

oOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOo

Danny was walking through the hallways with Tucker. He had been avoiding Sam lie the plague and he was starting to really miss her. _But it would be so awkward._ Tucker was supremely pissed at him, but he couldn't do anything about the Sam situation.

Danny phased out as they passed Sam in the hallways. Her violet eyes looked at him intensely. "Danny, I don't have cooties and I'm not going to bite you. If you want to be just friends, so be it, but at least let me be a friend."

Danny stared after her retreating figure, horrified at what he'd done.

**Depressed yet? You should be. I'm feeling morbid. But because I'm nice, I'm giving you guys a happy ending.**

oOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOo

Danny was staring at his phone, willing it to either blow up or dial itself. _Here goes nothing._ He picked it up quickly and dialed Sam's phone number.

It rang twice before he heard Sam's voice say, "Hello?"

He nearly slammed the phone down, he was so nervous. "Hi, Sam. I was.. Uh.. Wondering if you wanted to maybe…uh go out this Friday?"

Sam's steeling phone broke through. "Danny, I don't need your pity. If you don't like me, tell me and drop it."

Danny felt terrible. "No, Sam, I really want to go out with you. It's not a pity date."

Silence. "Are you sure?"

"Unh-huh."

"Tucker didn't bribe you?"

Danny laughed. He had missed Sam's sense of humor. "No, I wasn't bribed."

Sam sounded slightly happier. "All right, then. Do you want to see that new Star Wars movie at six?"

Danny was grinning like a maniac. "Sure."

"Okay. See you then." Danny could barely make out the word, but he heard Sam say softly. "I missed you, ghost boy."

Danny put down the receiver gently. Only then did the reality of his emotions come to him.

_I like Sam back._


	15. Te Quiero

Sam and Tucker walked out of Spanish class, Tucker badgering Sam. Again.

"Sam, Danny will never find out if you don't tell him…."

"Lay off, Tucker."

"I'm serious, Sam! I can't stand to see you so unhappy, and clearly not expressing your emotions is causing you some traumatic tension!"

Sam stopped with her hands on her hips. "You've been talking to Jazz, haven't you?"

Tucker was courteous enough to look slightly embarrassed. "Yeah…. But she feels the same way! Danny likes you, Sam. Just go tell him!"

Sam raised an eyebrow. "If I tell him, will you get off my back?" Tucker nodded enthusiastically. Sam sighed and smiled. "Okay, then."

She walked down the hallways to Danny's locker, Tucker following behind. Tucker was completely mystified.

Danny looked up as he saw his best friend approaching. "Hey, Sam. What's up?"

Sam smiled out of habit. "Hi, Danny." She then switched to Spanish. "Te Quiero mucho, pero yo tuve miedo me rechazas." Sam grinned at him. She started blushing and said, "I got to go to my next class. Bye!" before sprinting off in the opposite direction.

Danny, who had never taken a Spanish lesson in his life turned to Tucker. "What the heck was that?"

Tucker grumbled. "Sam being stupid."

**Okay, guys, I know that was short and I'm sorry.**

**Anyway, I have to cut down on fanfiction between now and June fifth, so my updates will become incredibly sparse.**

**But here are some ideas I've had:**

Set up: Blind Date by Friends. Probably a one shot, AU.

Sixth Sense: AU. Sam is in Clockwork's employ, as a human girl with the Sixth Sense. She can see ghosts and interact with them. When Danny's future once again becomes in jeopardy, Sam is sent by Clockwork to help him out. But Danny isn't too keen on the new 'kick. I'm kinda psyched about this.

**Groundhog's Day and Coming Back will not be updated until June; so don't hold your breath. Library Girl, HLB, Light My Candle and School will be updated randomly. Ghostboy…well, I have songs written up. Everything else I'm trying to finish quickly.**

**Review!**


	16. Heartbreaker

Danny stared at the phone, willing it to ring. The black plastic lump stood there, still and silent. Just like everyday for the past week. _Come on, Sam._ _Call today. Call me. Please._

**I heard you're doin' okay**

**But I want you to know**

**I'm addic-**

**I'm addicted to you**

The phone rang. It sounded almost hesitant at first, as if afraid of disturbing the peace. Danny just sat there, staring at it in shock. _Wow, am I good, or what?_

His stomack wrenched as he reached for the phone. _Is she okay? Why didn't she call before? _She had said she met a guy, but left it at that. _What's going on?_

He snatched his hand back. Waiting for the message.

**I can't pretend I don't care**

**When you don't think about me**

**Do you think I deserve this?**

**I try to make you happy**

**But you left anyway**

Summer Camp. Every Summer the three would hang out together. What made this summer different? Why did Sam have to go? He'd begged her, pleaded with her, even tried bribing her.

But no. All he'd gotten was a laugh and a "Maybe it's time we tried something different, Danny. Next year, we are going to be leaving Amity. Might as well get used to it."

But he didn't want anything to change. He didn't want different. He wanted Sam, with him, laughing with him, teasing him, messing around all Summer with him.

Not with this… _Other_… guy.

The phone rang. Danny had to restrain himself from leaping at it.

**I'm tryin' to forget**

**But I'm addicted to you**

**But I wanted**

**And I needed**

**I'm addicted to you**

(BEEP) "Hey Danny, it's Sam. I'm having a great time here with Gregory and all the rest of my friends."

Danny's eyes and hands clenched at the accursed unknown.

Sam continued on. "How's your summer going. Well…I think you're probably not home right now, so call me back. You know my number…"

**Now it's over**

**Can't forget what you said**

**And I never**

**Want to do this again**

**Heartbreaker**

**Heartbreaker**

**Heartbreaker**

Danny stared at the phone, his head pounding. He wanted to hit something hard. REALLY hard.

Why wouldn't she hang up? Hadn't she caused enough pain?"

**I'd run a thousand miles to get to you**

**Do you think I deserve this**

**I tried to make you happy**

**I did all that I could**

**Just to treat you good in every way**

Sam took a deep breath on the other end of the line. She sighed.

Danny clenched his eyes closed.

Sam whispered. "I've got to go now, Danny. I just wanted to say I miss you a lot…"

Danny turned his head away.

**Heartbreaker**

**Heartbreaker**

**Heartbreaker**

"And, I love you, Danny."

Danny's shock leaped and tumbled. He snatched the phone up. "Sam? SAM?"

He was met with a dial tone.

**oOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOo**

**I know, that was kind of depressing. But I liked the song, and the words just came out. You probably think I'm nuts, but that's how I write a lot of the time.**


	17. Spontaneity

Danny sped across the sky after an orange colored blur. He randomly shot ecto-blasts, but kept on missing. "Why won't you sit still?" He asked.

The ghost stopped in mid-air. Danny didn't see it in time and slammed into it from the back.

The ghost giggled. "Silly! You shouldn't have asked me to stop if you weren't ready! Whoop, scree!" The ghost had shoulder length orange hair and was wearing an orange dress over orange Capri and orange high-tops with daisies drawn on them in dark pink. Her skin was pale and her eyes were green.

Danny rubbed his forehead and stared at the ghost, who was currently flying in loop-de-loops. "Who are you?" He asked, interrupting her song, mainly consisting of "beep, boop, loop-de-loop".

"Who am I?" The ghost pulled herself straight and put on look of haughtiness. "You, a mere peasant, ask who am I?" The ghost couldn't keep the act up for long. She dissolved into giggles. "I'm Spontaneity!" She yelled, doing a back handspring and bowing after the dismount to an invisible crowd.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well you're weird whoever you are. And you're going back in the ghost zone." He sucked her into the thermos. He could hear her giggling inside as he screwed it shut. He shook his head in bewilderment and stuck the thermos in his backpack before beginning to walk home.

oOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOo

Sam stood with her arms crossed in the Fenton Lab. "Come on, Danny! The movie's going to start soon!"

Danny dug around in his backpack for the container. "Here it is!" He said, holding it triumphantly. When he unscrewed the cap, however, it was empty. "What?" He turned quickly into Danny Phantom and scanned the room for the orange ghost.

"Danny, what are you doing? Is there a ghost loose?" Spontaneity was standing right next to Sam, mimicking her every movement, silently. She put a hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles.

"How'd you escape?" Danny asked her incredulously.

She floated up to the ceiling. "I didn't want to be in there anymore and I wasn't." She sat down on the ceiling and played with her hair.

Danny felt exhausted just expecting what he would have to do to get her to return to the Ghost Zone. "What do you do anyways?"

The ghost drifted down slowly, gliding back and forth in the air. She repeated from memory, diligently. "Spon·ta·ne·i·ty. Noun. Behavior that is natural and unconstrained and is the result of impulse, not planning or the generating or provoking of activity from within, rather than as a result of external influences."

Danny thought about it. "You go inside people and make them do things?" He asked.

She sat up and glared at him. "Why, sir, I am ashamed you would stain my reputation with such a remark." She let loose a huge sigh. "I shall demonstrate." She grinned evilly and disappeared inside Sam.

Sam yelled, 'OUT OUT GET OUT!"

Danny flew down. "Sam? Are you okay?"

An evil grin flitted across Sam's face as she leaned forward and kissed him.

Danny reeled back. He glared at Spontaneity. "Stop making her do that!"

Sam's eyes flashed green and she began speaking in the ghost's voice. "That's not my power, dumb butt. I don't make people do things. I just have them act on their own impulses." She giggled and whispered conspiratorially. "Between you and me, if I had come along sooner this girl would have cornered you long ago. She has a huge crush on you!"

Danny stood, flabbergasted.

Spontaneity clapped Sam's hands and did a cartwheel. "I LOVE crushes! They're so much fun! Especially when the person likes them back!" She stopped in front of Danny. "You do like her back, don't you?" Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

Danny backed up. "Well, I don't really-"

"Don't make me come in there!"

"Yes! Okay, I do like her back!"

Spontaneity giggled, still in Sam's body. Danny found the effect very odd. Sam did not giggle.

"Good. Now, let me go around and make other people happy!" Spontaneity floated out of Sam's body and through the ceiling wiggling her fingers at Danny.

Sam blinked in a daze.

"Whoa." She said. "That was weird."

Danny shook his head. "No, Sam. That was impulsive."


	18. They will remember her name

Ember Mclane sat down at the kitchen counter, staring at the flowered stationary in front of her.

_Dear Amber,_

_I'm terribly sorry I won't be able to go to your show tonight as I had promised, but an important meeting has been scheduled at our office in Japan._

_See you on Saturday!_

_Love,_

_Rick_

Ember crumpled the letter up. She said, with her eyes flashing, "It's _Ember_! Dad, _Ember_!" It really was no surprise he would forget her name. They never saw each other as it was.

Ember flicked her teal hair behind her shoulder. Another desperate attempt for attention. As was her Goth outfit and shocking make-up. Yet she was still ignored.

No control at all in her life. She was the invisible girl everybody ignored, the person they barely saw out of the corner of their eyes.

The person whose name was never remembered…

oOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOo

"_Emily Mclane?"_

"_It's **Ember**, Mrs. McKanse! EMBER!"_

"_Yes, dear, of course. Colin?"_

oOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOo

"Okay, guys. Let's sing _Shiner_ first." She adjusted the knobs of her electric guitar. Her one prize possession. Her one talent. Her chance to be heard.

"Whatever, Elizabeth."

She shoved herself in her drummers face. "It's Ember, Josh! Not Emily, not Amber, and not Elizabeth!" Her eyes narrowed. "You _will_ remember my name!" Her eyes flared.

"Whoa, chill Elizabeth." Josh said backing off. The other band members snickered.

"That's IT! I've had it!" She strutted out of the bar where they were scheduled to play, tears threatening to roll down her cheeks.

She went into her home and fell onto her bed, crying, trying to forget everybody else. She fell into a deep sleep.

oOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOo

She floated above the supposed funeral procession, a sneer plastered across her face. Not that it could be called such. It consisted of her dad on his cell phone, her band members, talking to each other and one or two kids from school she had never seen before.

They were merely there for a day. In one day, they would forget her.

And it wasn't even for her they were mourning…

_Arson._ They said. _Poor girl. Poor Amber._

Ember's burning hair flared in anger. For that was the ultimate insult. They were not mourning for her. They were mourning for Amber Mclane. The priest said it, her father, her friends… that other girl's name was even inscribed on her grave.

Ember looked down on her guitar, her one ghostly possession and smiled.

One day, soon….

They would all remember her name.


	19. I knew that you meant it Hb2

Autumn. Sam loved the word. The crisp air… True, it did bring school, but it was still awesome. And she had been gone all summer.

Sam immediately stopped on her journey towards Danny's house and closed her eyes, wincing. The phone message… Ugh. It was embarrassing. It was true, but she couldn't let Danny know that.

She had just felt so guilty when she was on the phone. She knew he was listening and she wanted to shock him into picking up the phone.

Gregor was nice, but Danny was the boy she really liked.

Sam took a deep breath and looked at the large UFO-shaped structure on top of the Fenton house before walking up to it. She had to psyche herself up for the imminent and extremely awkward conversation.

_Breathe in for luck,_

_Breathe in so deep,_

_This air is blessed,_

_You share with me._

_This night is wild,_

_So calm and dull,_

_These hearts they race,_

_From self-control._

Danny peaked through the curtains, looking down the path. He had been watching Sam stroll up to his house, so carefree. He ran his eyes down her body, taking in her presence.

He wanted to run down there and throw his arms around her and never let go. His heart raced. Sam climbed the stoop.

_My hopes are so high,_

_That your kiss might kill me._

_So won't you kill me?_

_So I die happy._

_My heart is yours to fill or burst,_

_To break or bury,_

_Or wear as jewelry,_

_Which ever you prefer._

Sam raised a hand to knock on the door and then sighed and dropped it. She couldn't do this. She couldn't deny it. She wanted to see Danny so badly it hurt.

She sighed and leaned her head against the door. She could tell he was watching. Just like she could tell whenever he was near in ghost form.

She sighed, trying to quell the hysterical feeling bubbling up in her chest.

_My hopes are so high that your kiss might kill me._

_So won't you kill me, so I die happy?_

_My heart is yours to fill or burst,_

_To break or bury, or wear as jewelry,_

_Which ever you prefer._

Danny ran down the stairs and opened the door.

"Whoa!" Sam said, throwing out her hands to catch herself. They landed on Danny's chest. Danny threw out his hands to catch her. Sam looked up at Danny and chuckled weakly. "Whoops." She pushed herself up using Danny's chest. When she realized what she was doing she immediately took a step backwards. She held her hands out like she didn't know what to do with them.

Danny stood there throughout this whole episode with a slightly amused look on his face. It wasn't every day you got to see your best friend act this awkward.

Sam laughed again, this time wringing her hands. "Hi, Danny. I kind of wanted to talk to you about the phone call. Well, it wasn't a phone call; it was a message. You know the one I sent a few weeks ago? Yeah, the one I was so awkward in? Why am I still talking? I'm such a spaz." Sam laughed again.

Danny gave her a very confused look. "Sam?"

"Yeah?" Sam said, nervously.

"You talk a lot when you're nervous. I do too, actually. And about that message. You said 'I love you.' And I was wondering if you actually meant that or if you made a mistake or something…" He scratched the back of his neck, looking at her cautiously through his bangs.

Sam laughed and pulled his head down so he was at eye level. "You grew." She said, accusingly before kissing him

_Hands down this is the best day I can ever remember,_

_I'll always remember the sound of the stereo,_

_The dim of the soft lights,_

_The scent of your hair that you twirled in your fingers_

_And the time on the clock when we realized it's so late_

_And this walk that we shared together._

_The streets were wet_

_And the gate was locked so I jumped it,_

_And I let you in._

Sam pulled back and blushed a bit, taking a step back. Danny's hands were still on her face. They stood there for a few seconds, grinning like maniacs before leaning in for another kiss.

_And you stood at your door with your hands on my waist_

_And you kissed me like you meant it._

_And I knew that you meant it,_

_That you meant it,_

_That you meant it,_

_And I knew,_

_That you meant it,_

_That you meant it._

**I just saw Double-Cross My Heart and I LOVED IT!**

**Danny's jealous and Sam gets some action. Yes! I fully expect to see some DS stories rooted in it.**

**You laugh, but I'm serious.**


	20. Bees

**This happened to me, except I did not have a cute guy to lead me to the nurse's. Darn.**

Sam Manson watched the bees flying in lazy circles near the ceiling of the gym. There were about five of them. They buzzed ever so slightly, but were so far away she could barely hear them.

She sighed and glanced back at her new gym teacher. the heavily bilt woman was talking on and on about the different sport being offered. Sam felt like beating her head against the wall behind her.

Sam was sitting way in the back of the room. Though she was the only new kid in her grade, no one felt the need to approach her. Either that, or they were scared away by her dark apparel.

"Please, Samantha," Her mother had said. "Try to develop a new reputation. Try dressing in bright colors." Sam had put on extra eyeliner that morning.

Sam gazed at the back of the heads of her new classmates. Coming in seventh grade was tough. Seventh grade had different social structures at different schools. At some schools, it was like high school. Everybody had a dating history. Sam just couldn't imagine, but that might have been the all-girls school's effect on her. At others, boys still thought girls had cooties.

This was a mid-range school. The most popular kids were paired up. The others just had strong crushes.

Sam surveyed the situation. There was a huge group of girls and one slightly smaller group. In the middle was a rgoup that was a mixture of boys and girls; the popular kids. The guys were dispersed in small groups.

Sam felt a sharp pain in her arm. "YOW!" she yelled and jumped. Everybody turned to look at her. They were just checking out what was up with the new Goth girl. A few kids started to snicker.

Sam felt tears well in her eyes. She hated crying, but it was her instant response to being stung.

The gym teacher rushed over. "Oh, poor baby, did you get stung by a bee?"

Sam wanted to yell, "NO DUH!" but she restrained herself. She just muttered, "I'll go to the nurse." She got up and began to leave the gym.

The gym teacher said, "Oh, no dear. You're new." Another _No DUH_ moment. "I'll have someone take you. Let's see..." She turned to look at the crowd as she did.

One of the kids in the popular group punched one of the scrawnier guys on the shoulder. The poor kid yelled, "HEY!"

The gym teacher smiled. "Mr. Fenton. How nice of you to volunteer? If you would take Miss. Manson to the nurses?"

"But-!" The boy began, but he gave up. "Okay." He got up and wwalked to the door of the gym. "C'mon." He said to Sam. He started to walk down the hallway.

Sam followed a little behind, holding one arm in the other. She just had to epp her breathing slow and not panic. No panicking and everything would be all right...

"Are you okay?" The boy asked.

Sam started. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine." She lied.

He stopped and looked at her skeptically. "You sure?"

Sam bit her lip slightly. "Yeah. I'm just a little allergic to bees." She squeaked. Her arm began to feel tight and numb.

The boy's blue eyes widened. "Oh, god." He took her other hand and dragged her down the hallway.

Sam dared to glance down at her arm. The glance confirmed her worst suspicions. Her arm was beginning to swell. A tear leaked down her cheek, but she quickly swiped it away. "Oh, great," she said, trying to make light of the situation. "Seventy people in that gym and I'm the one person to get stung."

The boy threw a smile over his shoulder as he dragged her through the hallways. "Don't worry. There's one every year."

Sam rolled her eyes, but she did smile. "Gee, thanks. That makes me feel better."

The boy apparently found the right room. He barged into a room with an open door. There was nobody there. If the note on the door was any clue, they were out to lunch.

The boy swore softly and ran over to the freezer in the corner. "Just lie down on the bed." he said. "But keep your arm above your head."

Sam did as she was told. Tears were threatening to spill over again. She pressed her lips together to try to avoid it. Sam hated crying over stupid things.

The boy came back over with an icepack. He held it to her arm.

Sam said, "I can take it. You can go back to gym."

He smiled slightly. "And miss my only opportunity to avoid climbing ropes? Never. Anyway, it looks like you're going to burst into tears if you even look at your arm."

Sam sniffled a little, but just turned her head to the wall. The boy put a hand to her forehead. "What are you doing?" she asked. She didn't move away however. His hand was cool and it was comforting to have somewhere else to turn her attention.

"Just checking if you have a temperature." he said. "You seem to be a little warm, but that might be because of your allergic reaction."

Sam laughed a little. "How do you know so much?"

The boy smiled. "My sister has wanted to be a brain surgeon since she was three. You have no idea how many games of 'Doctor' I've gone through." Sam laughed again. He smiled proudly at causing this reaction.

"By the way," he said. "I'm Danny."

Sam smiled at him. "I'm Sam."

And the rest, as they say it, is history.

**My first How-they-met fiction. Yay me!**


	21. Award

Sam Manson sighed and slid down in her sea. Tucker gave her a pained, yet empathetic look. Danny nudged her gently and smiled at her.

The htree were in the auditorium. It was the last day of school, yet the faculty felt the need to drag out the awards ceremony by heaping praise on every recipient.

Mr. Lancer cleared his throat. "This award is the Darlene Hayes award."

Sam snorted, trying to cover up her emotions. This was the award she had been waiting for.

"Darlene Hayes was a wonderful character-filled woman. This award goes to a freshman girl every year. The recipient must speak her mind and voice her opinions in every situation. Like Darlene, this girl is an incredible individual…"

Sam felt anxiety gnawing at her stomache. She wanted the award. So badly. It was hers, it described her in everyway.

"Mrs. Hayes was a woman who always looked out for the environment and was never afraid to stand up for herself…"

_If there's any justice in this world, that trophy is mine._

"The Darlene Hayes award goes to… Paulina Sanchez!"

The majority of the freshman class rose to their feet to applaud. Paulina, clad in her red and white cheerleader's uniform pranced on stage and smiled at the cameras.

Sam felt bile rise in her throat. Mr. Lancer's eyes met her's for a minute and he looked guilty..But then he returned to posing with Paulina in front of the cameras.

She walked quickly out of the audtorium before anybody could notice she was leaving.

Sam ran down the empty hallways of the school. Everybody was in the auditorium. She began running faster and faster.

The award was not fair. She deserved it and everybody knew it. Bu it was given to Paulina, the clone.

Ssam choked slightly on her tears and slowed to a stop. She had begun crying without realizing it. She swiped at her tears angrily. This was a stupid thing to cry sbout. Why did she have to cry about this? People were suffering much more than her.

"Sam? Are you okay?"

Danny. Sam didn't turn around but tried to mask her emotions. "Yeah, Danny. I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be okay?"

The layer of tears on her voice was clear even to herself.

Danny wrapped his arms around her from behind. He rested his chin on her shoulder for a few seconds before whispering, "You know, you deserved that award."

She nodded slightly, tears running down her face again. She knew she would start sobbing if she spoke.

Danny smiled and leaned his head against hers. "I would have given it to you."

Sam smiled and laughed slightly. "Thanks." She said.

Tucker came up to them. "Hey Sam. Let's go to Veggie Mites. My treat."

Sam smiled through tears. "You guys both hate that place." She sounded accusing.

They looked at ach other and shrugged. "So?"

**Sweetness, because Sam and I both needed it.**


	22. A List

_Reasons today is the worst day of my life and I should just die, curled up in a corner outside of the room the band practices in:_

_Number One: I came to school in pink clothing. My mom turned off my alarm and substituted my normal Goth clothes for regular ones. So I ended up wearing a Hello Kitty shirt and a pink skirt edged with lace. All because I was freaked out about being late. And Lancer wouldn't even let me go home to change. He had the nerve to tell me a change in wardrobe would be good for me!_

_Number Two: Tucker was on a roll. He managed to be there every time I saw Danny and would make loud obvious remarks about my crush on Danny. Or he would attempt to force Danny to compliment me._

_Example: "So, Danny, Don't you think the pink clothing really brings out Sam's eyes?"_

_Number Three: The school is conspiring against me. There were two pop quizzes and a test. All of which I probably totally failed. Pop quizzes should be illegal. Especially when the Bonus Question is, "Why am I in such a bad mood? Explain fully. Insults mean deductions." I am dead serious._

_Number Four: Gym class. Cheerleaders. Incident. Enough said._

_Number Five: Some idiot trashed my locker and left a really bad anonymous poem. **REALLY BAD**. "Your eyes are like the sky between football games." I questioned Danny and Tucker, but apparently it wasn't either of them. I suspect Dash, but that's just me…_

_Number Six: My bag broke on the way to Science. Books everywhere. My favorite bag, broken. I nearly burst into tears. Danny helped me get my books together and glared at the people who were laughing at my predicament. He's sweet…_

_Number Seven: Paulina was wearing the same shirt as me. Historic moment. She glared at me and stalked off, but it was nice to know it irritated her._

_Number Eight: Dash, who has been following me around lately asked me out. Wow, that was awkward. I know it was about the clothes. I just laughed nervously and said something about having to think about it. He was surprisingly nice about it. Now how to avoid him for the rest of my life…  
_

_Number Nine: They ran out of the Caesar Salad I love in the cafeteria. I had to eat some weird Ranch Dressing concoction of top of m lettuce. Kill me now!_

_Number Ten: A Ghost attacked. In the middle of the test. And it was Lancer's class. So I had to fake spasms to give Danny a reason to leave the classroom with me. They all thought I was a freak before, but boy did I confirm their suspicions. And it turned out to be the Box Ghost, so I mortally embarrassed myself for nothing._

_Number Eleven: Danny kissed me. That's right. He kissed me. He initiated kissing me out of nowhere. No ghosts to hide from. No excuse for a fake-out make-out. It wasn't even that he stumbled and his lips happened to touch mine. It was just, "Thanks, Sam.", a nervous look, and then he's kissing me. His lips touching mine, his tongue in my mouth. I was shocked but got over it quickly. He kisses really well. But that's coming from the girl who's obsessed with him. But he probably thinks I'm a freak now because I realized, broke off and ran, mumbling something about "This isn't happening. This isn't happening."_

So now I'm curled up on the floor, skipping out on fifth period trying to jolt my brain so I can act like this never happened. It's not working. I lean my forehead on the cold tiles on the wall. Maybe if I burst into tears in the nurse's office, she'll let me go home…

Danny's coming down the hallway. I can see it when I closed my eyes. I can see_ him_ when I close my eyes. It's been that way ever since I wished I never met him. Something must have gone screwy with the wish. I always know where he is now. But he is coming towards me.

He knows where I am too. He zooms in on me and immediately looks worried. He kneels down on the floor ands asks, "Sam, are you okay?"

I feel a tear drip down my cheek. This is so unlike me. I hate it. I NEVER cry. I swipe at it and turn to look at the wall. "This is the worst day of my life." I declare. My voice is choked up and I hate it. He pulls me close to him anyway.

This day has been absolutely terrible.

But Danny's helping me feel better.


	23. Engarde

**A very weird idea that popped into my head. Short, but I think it's funny.**

"_Engarde… And… Fence!"_

"Tch. Dear, I wish you wouldn't wear such vulgar clothing. It's not proper for a young lady."

"Yeah, well, floral prints aren't exactly a sight for sore eyes to me, but we can't always get what we want."

"What did you say to our mother, Samantha?"

_Clash_

"Dad, how many times do I have to tell you? Call me Sam. And I didn't say anything."

"Don't talk back to your father Samantha. And why ruin such a pretty name by crippling it."

"It is no reason to act like a boy that your only friends are ones. And not even proper gentlemen…"

"Are you insulting my friends?"

_Clash!_

"Well, dear, you have to admit there are times when they act like less than appropriately…"

"That has nothing to do with it! Where do you get off insulting my friends? I don't insult your business colleagues!"

"Well, dear, it is our roof you are living under. And until you are eighteen you must abide by our rules."

_Touché_.

"Whatever. I need to go meet Danny at the Nasty Burger."

"Ugh. That Fenton boy is so vulgar. And his parents…"

"I can't believe you guys! You try to change the way I look and now your trying to control the people I hang out with! How did you become this controlling?"

"Samantha Elizabeth Manson, you get back in here this instant!"

_Ding, Ding, Ding._


	24. Spectra

Spectra sighed, insecurity washing over her once again. Wrinkles, wrinkles, thousands of wrinkles marring her perfect skin and showing her age. Frizzy hair, frizzy from birth, frizzy from Rain and humidity and humiliation. Rheumy eyes from nights spent lying awake, thinking of the awful things kids must be saying about her. And the acne…

From the time she was twelve to eighteen, Spectra's face had been marred by acne. And not easily covered acne. Terrible, horrible bumps covering her skin. And nothing worked. Not dermatologists. Not laser surgery. Not creams. She wept the day they began to clear up.

Plastic Surgery was her possession, her hobby. She improved her looks, erased her flaws every two weeks.

She was a psychiatrist, but did not get much work. She let her own insecurities take over. Insulting others made herself feel better.

No much changed when she died.


	25. Mysterious

_Standing alone, frowning, mist coming up on all sides and confusion coming from nowhere inside him. He was waiting for somebody, but he couldn't remember whom. I was cold and empty and he heard whispers around him making his shrink, but the mist turned purple and the whisper stopped and in their place was music. He was on a dance floor and warm and it was silent except for the song, which he couldn't remember._

"_I forgot something." He heard someone say. The girl in his arms said it. She wasn't there before, but she was now._

_He turned his head to look at her. "What?" He was half-cut-off by her lips. Her moist lips pressed against his and confusion and tension gone in just the warmth of this moment. Her eyes closed, happy and desperate as the action had taken flight and they were still at the stage were it could crash down. "Oh." He said, after a second of the chaste kiss. _

_But his freedom to speak was gone again as her lips were on his and it was obvious she wanted him and was asking did he want this? He replied quickly by running his tongue along her lips which opened at his touch and they were in each other's mouths trying to claim them and pressing closer, drawing closer with lips and tongues. Sexual tension had been building up for God knows how long and hey were both releasing themselves from it. Her arms around his neck, the smiles on both of their lips and they lost themselves in this wonderful instinct which wasn't as weird as first kisses are supposed to be…_

Danny shot up in bed, gasping. This was wrong. He was supposed to be over Sam. It was junior year, for crying out loud and she was his best friend. But that kiss… It was amazing. It was thrilling and he could still taste it on his lips. He could still taste her on his lips.

His cell phone rang, bringing reality back into the room.

He grabbed for it, with middle-of-the-night-clumsiness and answered, "Hello?"

A song answered him. The song from the dream. The sound helped him remember the fantasy pressure on his lips. The taste still inside his mouth.

Waveringly, Danny checked the caller I.D.

It was Sam.


	26. Smug

Sam smiled slightly as she sat down at the lunch table. This was not a regular, I'm happy smile. This was a gloating smile, like haha-idiot-I-just-beat-you-at-your-own-game smile.

Tucker stiffened with fear.

"What's up Sam?" Danny asked, absorbed in making sure the meatloaf was not moving. He looked up after a minute of silence and paled at the smug look on Sam's face. With a deep breath, he asked slowly "What did you do?"

"What? I didn't do anything." The smirk spread and now she was showing teeth. In the red and black lacey thing (which had sex appeal through the roof, according to Danny) she looked kind of like a vampire.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Tucker asked. That smile was present whenever she kicked their butts at anything. It did not bring back pleasant memories. Like the time she managed to hack into his PDA…

"Because I got asked to the dance." She leaned over the table, smile practically spilling off her lips. "Twice."

Both boys choked. They coughed exuberantly and gasped for air for about three minutes. With this identical reaction, one would assume the words coming out of their mouths would be the same too. This was not the case…

"Who would do that?' Tucker exclaimed, not really thinking at all. Fortunately for his own safety, he was drowned out by Danny.

"I want names and addresses!" He shouted.

Sam smiled again, this time with more satisfaction than anticipation. "Oh, Danny. I don't know if I can do that. Unless I get a better offer, I am going to go with one of them." She smirked and bent over her tray. "Maybe you should plan your next move." She picked up her lunch and walked away, whistling.

"Man… she's got you this time." Tucker chuckled.

Danny just gagged as his eyes flashed green.

There was no way any other guy would be taking Sam out.

Time to plan his net move.


End file.
